South Park Fairytales
by SMAK101
Summary: Southparks kids as fairytail charactars. red ridinghood, cinderella, snow white, sleeping beauty, beauty and the beast, hansel and gretel. Multiple pairings. Style, buttman, creek, danny, (kennyxdamian)
1. little green jew boy

chapter 1-little green jew boy (red riding hood)

kyle sat on his bed. His curly red hair spilling around his shoulders. He was tired of what people said about his damn red hair.

he wore the damn hat for a reason!

he looked at his facebook. Stupid fatass had taken a picture of him without his hat and posted it. Kyle usually wouldnt mind, except for that day his hair was super frizzy from the stupid humididty.

Kyle growled and threw his phone at the door.

He really hated Cartman.

"Bubbleh? Are you okay in there?" He heard his mother shout up the stairs.

"Yeah, sorry i just dropped something!" he yelled to her.

His mother drove him crazy. She was a bitch, just like everyone said, and wanted everything perfect. including him and his younger brother Ike. Whenever they did something wrong or something related to them diddnt go her way, she blamed everyone but them. She was so delusional.

"UGGGGGG!" Kyle screamed into his pillow.

He hated it here.

His phone let out a l;ittle wolf howl, letting him know he had gotten a message. he picked his phone up and read it.

**poorkid- u cumin 2 strk pond? i got sum mony**

Kyle smiled. At least he had his best friend, Kenny McCormick. He could always count on him.

**Jewboy- kk c u in few**

Cartmna had gotten ahold of his fone and he had been too lazy to change his user name.

**poorkid- kk **

Kyle stood up and walked to his closet. He put on his lime green jacket that he had bought to match his usual lime green hat. He couldnt rememebr when he had gotten the hat, only that it covers his hair (most of it at least), and that had made him wear it all the way from elementary school till high school.

he walked to his bedroom door and put on his boots walking out.

he passed Ikes room. He heard typing commin from it. He was most likely typing some fan fiction again, Kyle never understood the facination that his little brother had with the damn thing.

He shok his head and walked down the stairs to the door. His mother and father were both sitting on the couch with their head huddled together. That was never good.

Just when he was about to open the door he heard his mother call out, "Kyle, sweetie, your father and i have to talk to you and your brother. IKE! get down here!"

Kyle sighed and turned around to look at his parents. His mother was msall and fat while his father was tall and skinny. He had a beard while his mother had big red hair with a new jersey accent.

He saw the Ike come down the stairs. His little brother Canadian. Adopted at the age of 3 weeks old. He had pitch black hair with pale skin and brown eyes. He was only 13 years old and already two inches taller than Kyle.

"Boys, yourmother and i have been invited to New York for a jewish convention. It is a great oppritunity that we cannot pass up. Unfortunatly there are no children allowed. You must be eighteen or older. Im sorry boys but Im afraid your going to have to stay here alone for a month or so. Kyle i expect you to take good vcrae of your brother. You are a respnsible 16 year old and i know i can trust you," Their father explained.

"Wait, wait, wait, So your saying that im going to have to babysit Ike for a month while you guys go to New York?" Kyle asked.

"Yes Bubbleh. I hope you understand that this is a big chance that your father and i have to take," His mother said.

"Im not a baby anymore mom! I can watch over myself, im 13 years old," Ike said annoyed that he ahd to be babysat. Not that he had a problem with his older brother. He loved him to death and looked up to him and his friends in many ways.

"I know ike. But i still want Kyle to watch over you and the house while we are gone," His mother said. Bothe teens knew that there was no way to get her to change her mind, "We will be leaving tomorrow, and will be back on the 15th,"

Kyle nodded tiredly. Great, he had to abaysit, take acre of his delivery job, AND deal with cartman. He just wasnt getting abreak was he?

"Fine whatever, mom. I have to go, im meeting Kenny at the pond," Kyle explained. His mom nodded and waved him off.

Ike walked back upstairs to his room. Kyle heard him mumble stuff in his canadian accent and slam his door. He winced at the noise and wlaked out of the house into the cold January air. It was always coild in Southpark, but January was the worst month. Winter wanted to get its last bit out before spring and lays it down hard.

He shiverd and pulled his hat farther on his head asd he walked down the sidewalk to Starks Pond where he was supposed to meet his friend Kenny.

_**i decided to write a story based on fairytales, but with the south park charactors. so here is whos who-**_

_**Red riding hood- kyle broflovski, stan marsh, ike broflovski**_

_**cinderella- kenny mcCormick, satan, damien thorn**_

_**snow white- wendy testaburger, bebe stevens, token black**_

_**sleeping beauty- tweek tweak, craig tucker, clyde donovan**_

_**beauty and the beast- eric cartman, butters stotch**_

_**hansel and gretel- mr garrison, timmy burch, jimmy valmer**_

_**i will have them all connected but there own stories, you know? each chapter will be on a diffrent story, so thsi one is the first to red riding hood, the next will be cinderella, then snow white, then sleeping beauty,a nd so on and so forth.**_

_**this is in the moment story, so it really depends on how much i want tow rite this and how much YOU want me to write this and what you think of it. **_

_**I hope you liked the first chappie. i will be working on the second one.**_

_**my main pairings are, StanxKyle, KennyxDamien, WendyxToken, TweekaCraig, CartmnaxButters. the timmy nad jimmy one is friendship, not romance. but yeah, there you go!**_

_**R&amp;R**_

_**thx**_

_**luv u guys~siyera**_


	2. Kenderella

Chapter 2- Kenderella (cinderella)

Kenny stood in the park waiting for his best friend Kyle Broflovski.

He had just got off his shift at the laundromat, and was planning on spending his tips on the poor jew.

He was nice like that. Even though he lived in poverty with his drunk (evil) mother, and his two siblings, diddnt have any clothes but the ripped and battered parka that he always wore. He would spend his money on his little sister and friend.

He diddnt even bother with his older brother. He had become a conceided drunk, crack addict, who diddnt give a shit about his family. He stayed glued to the couch and watched the old black and white tv. So he couldnt count on him to help him take care of Karen, (their little sister) or try to keep up with the rent on the house.

His mother was a completely lost cause. She was always drunk or cracked out. When she wasnt completely cracked out and was able to even notice her children in the house she just yelled or beat them. Kenny got the worst of it. He wouldnt let his mother hit Karen and she adored Kevin.

Kenny wondered how he was even in this family. He diddnt look anything like his mother or siblings. He had blond hair and bright blue eyes. Both his siblings ahd brown hair and pale blue eyes. His moter had red hair and greene eyes. Kenny doesnt rememeber much of his dad. He left them when he was yunger and Karen was just a baby.

He was lucky.

Now Kenny had to be the man of the house because like hell Kevin would even bother going out.

Karen was already 13 years old and was having it rough. Kenny diddnt want her to have to do what he did. He would clean peoples houses, do their laundery at the Laundromat, he weould even sometimes sell himself to some of his clients taht he cleaned the house of. He diddntw ant that for Karen.

He sighed and looked to the parking lot of the park and saw the green clad red head comming towards him. He waved.

"Hey man," Kyle said fist bumping the blond.

"Yo," the orange clad teen replied.

"So, u got some money huh?" Kyle asked walking along the pond, Kenny following suit.

Kenny ran a hand through his shoulder length hair, "Yup, and ive already paid this months rent, and Karen is staying at a friends for the next week. So..."

Kyle looked at his best friend who smiled, "Nuh huh, Thats your money Kenny, dont you want to keep it? You could buy a new kacket or something,"

Kenny shook his head, "nah dude, i dont need it. Ive got everything i need..."

Kyle looked at his friend skepically and sighed, "Well at least let us go somewhere so you can get something to eat other than poptarts,"

kenny nodded. that did sound really good. His mother would go to the store with money she had left over from the beer and crack and would buy cheap genaric Poptarts, Fozen waffles, and crackers. She always complained about her being the one to provide foirthe family and that Kenny diddnt do shit. She would beat him and call him names.

She would be nice and sweet to Karen though, Thankfully. And would treat Kevin like a god.

Kenny diddnt want to admit it, but he thought at one point that his mother and brother were sleeping together,even if they were mother son. But that was proven wrong when his mother had three men over from the town bar. Kenny had to hold Karen all nite and sing soft songs to her to drwon out the moans and noises comming from the room down the hall.

They walked to the towns local diner, Big Al's burgers. It was run by a gay guy who was very amusing to talk to. They walked in and saw some other teens in there. They ignored them hwile they walked to a booth.

A waitress came to their table, "Hello boys, Im Red a nd i will be surving you today,"

"Hey Red," Kenny said to the red head he knew from school, "Ill take a bruger with a coke,"

"And you kyle?" Red asked the other teen, with a smile. She was trying not to laugh. Kenny gave his friedn a look of pity. He had seen the picture Cartman had posted on Facebook, when he was cleaning Cartmans room. he was one of kennys clients.

"Ill have a salad and a sprite please," He replied with a fake smile.

She nodded and walked away giggling.

"Oh mna dude, Im sorry about the pic," kenny said to his friend pulling his parka down all the way. He diddnt tie it tight like he used to but he still kept the hood up so it covered his fcae.

Kyle gasped, "OH MY GOD KENNY! What happened this time?!" he leaned over to touch Kennys black eye. he also had bruises on his arms from his mothers grip, and a large gash on his back from where his mother had stabbed him with a butter knife. He had come home late from work the day before and she wasnt happy about that.

Kenny batted the red heads hands away, "Its okay. Im not dead so its all good,"

Kyle diddnt look convinced but Kenny diddnt care. He diddnt like people feeling bad for him. He already worried for enough people, he diddnt want epople worrying for him.

Kyle sighed letting it go as red came and gave them their drinks, "Guess what?"

Kenny took a large drink of his coke, "Wha?"

"Mom and dad are going to new york so i have to watch Ike for a month," Kyle said taking as ip of his own drink.

Kenny raised and eye brow, "Really? Need me to come help you? im good with kids you know,"

Kyle smiled. Kenny was always so helpful, "I know, and thanks. Ill let you and Karen stay at the house. Shes friends with Ike right?"

Kenny nodded. Their younger siblings were good friends, along with Ruby and that one goth boy, Firkle. They all became kindof a group, "Thanks man, Ill help around the house too. As long as Karens out fo that house im good,"

Kyle had to admirer the blond boy. he went through hell and back to make sure his younger sister diddnt have to live the life he and his brother did. Kyle knew all about his life at home. He knew he couldnt do anything though.

"But," Kenny said as Red came back with their food, "I wont be able to stay all the time. ikm going to have to checkin with evil crack mother everyday so she doesnt freak out. She always seems to know when im not there,"

Kyle chuckled at the name his friend had perminatly called his mother.

They ate in silelnce after that.

Soon their meals were don and they had to go their seprate ways. Kenny had a few extra dollars and decided to do what Kyle had suggested and bought himself a new jacket. It was bright orange like his parka that was on discount at dollar general.

He walked back home, ready to deal with the abuse about to come.

_**and there is Kenny. i made it Kenderella cause hes cinderella, and kyle red riding hood so i called them like the real fairytail you know? Next will be Snow white with Wendy and Bebe. **_

_**Little show~**_

_**wendy is at top of prettiest girl list made by guys and Bebe is jealsous so he tries to make her life a living hell**_

_**and that is all i will tell you for now.**_

_**bring it all back to you~siyera**_


	3. Snow Wendy

Chapter 3- Snow Wendy (snow white)

Wendy walked through the halls of her school. She saw the same faces that she has been seeing ever since she could remember. She waved to them, they waved to her, it was nice.

She walked to her locker next to her best friend Bebe Stevens. Shew had beautiful nateraly curled blund hair, brown eyes, and a body that every girl would want. She was the most popular girl in school, or so they thought.

Wendy opened her locker and grabbed her biology books and watched her friend put on pink lip gloss in a mirror she kept in her locker. Wendy caught a glimp of herself in the mirror. She saw a pretty girl with straight waist length black hair, bright blue eyes, a nice body, covered with simple yet comfortable and cute clothes.

"So like, I heard Token is having a party on friday. I cant wait, i know for sure that he will fall fr me, its only a matter of time," The blolnd said, mashing her lips together making a pop noise, then made a kissy fac at the mirror and closed it.

"Im sure he will," Wendy said with real sincerity.

Bebe rolled her eyes, "Of course he will. No one can say not to this," She gestured to herslef, "Plus the list still has me as the 'Hottest girl in school',"

Wendy smiled and nodded to her friend.

She noticed the way her friend alwa=ys thought of herself as the queen of the school. She put down everyone and anyone who tried to be better than her... Wendy just saw the good in people and was blinded by her friendship to see the way her friend treated others.

She closed her locker and walked down the hall with Bebe in front of her. She walked with confidence not looking at anyone. While Wendy waved to everyone and got smiles and hellos. They passed a jumpy blond and blue clad teen who were talking.

Bebe winked at the blue clad boy but he payed her no mind. She gave him a dirty look and kept watching. How dare he not even notice her! Hes just a fag for the twitchy. she showed a look of disgust as she walked into her class room, Wendy behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bebe was bored in class. She looked at her black haired friend who was engrossed in what th etacher was saying, raising her hand to answer questions and getting extra points and smiles from the teahcer.

Bebe glared at her. She might be her friend but she was a goody two shoes. She was liked by everyone, She was nice to everyone, she was smart and pretty. Bebe resented her. She pretended to be the girls freind so she could make her seem not as good.

As the teacher kept droning on Bebe thought about the next plan she shoudl make to make Wendy life a living hell.

She smiled evilly.

She knew just what to do.

During lunch she sat next to Wendy and fake smiled at the raven haired girl, "Hey wends"

Wendy smiled nicely at the blond, "Hi Bebe,"

Bebe wanted to puch her in the face for her nicenss, but hse hid it behind her smile, "i was wondering if u wanted to help me with something. Its a little extra curicular activity thing. They are paying,"

Bebe smirked evilly on the inside. Yeha, she thought, they be paying me, for your work.

Wendy looked itersested as she ate her salad, "Oh really? Ill help!"

Bebe clapped, "YAY! great! Meet me in the park aftyer school, ill be there with the job,"

Wendy tilted her head, "What the job?"

"Oh, just watching something!" Bebe said waving it off.

She was a genius!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wendy waited on a bench at the park for Bebe to come.

She was confused on wjat the job was, but if she was helping hse was ahppy. She would try her best!

She heard some footstep behind her. She smiled nad turned around to see bebe with some kids just a few years younger than them. Bebe had a wierd smile on her fcae but Wendy just brushed it off.

The kids behind her were, Ike, Karen, Firkle, Fillmore, Dougie, Flora, Bridon, and Corey. They were all in middle school, just a few years younger than themselves. Wendy smiled politely, confused.

"Okay, here they are. You are going to take these kids camping! It will probubly last about a week. Dont worry, school is off for the next two weeks anyway because there was a dead possum in the vents. Have fun!" Bebe said and walked away a little too fast to her car.

She left Wendy and the younger teens just looking at eachother.

Wendy smiled and waved to them all, "Hi! Im Wendy!"

Ike and Karen smiled, "Hey wendy! U go to school with our brothers dont you?" Karen asked.

"Who are your brothers?" Wendy asked.

"Mine Kyle Broflovski. Always wears a green hat," Ike said.

Karen smiled nicely, "My big brothers Kenny McCormick. Hes the kid who always wears the parka... theres not muchelse he can wear.. we are really poor..."

Wendy smiled sympathetically, "I understand. and i think i have seen those two around school,"

"Uggg, are we going to go? im tired of this fresh air and i need a cigarett," The goth of the group complained.

Wendy smiled nad nodded her head, "Yes, well you all can come with me to my house so i can get my stuff,"

they started to walk.

Wendy heard a conversation between Karen and Ike.

"Im happy we are going Camping. It gets me out of the house. I have to stay with kyle for a month cause our parents are going to new york for some jew thing," Ike said to the brunett.

"I like the outdoors. And your brother isnt THAT bad," Karen replied.

Ike laughed, "Well i would rather have your brother. The way you talk about him makes him sound like an angel,"

Karen smiled softly looking at the sky, "He is an angel Ike, My guardian angel. The towns Guardian angel. He cares so much for everyone... he gets paid and he spends the money on me your brother or you,"

Ike looked suprised, "Your brother spends his money on me and Ky?"

Karen nodded, "Yeah. Hes always buying u guys stuff. or me foor nad new clothes and soap. Or hes buying things for the house. He always puts everyone before himself. I admire him and wish i could be like that,"

Ike smield at the brunett, "Your pretty admirable yourself Kar,"

Karten blushed, "I could say the same for you Ike,"

Wendy smiled at them.

Young love she thought.

_**and there you go. srry for the long update. so yeah the kids are the seven dorwfs... idk how to spell that lmao.i made more than 7 tho cause something happens to one of em... it involves another story tho.**_

_**but yeah next will be the introduction to tweek and craigs story of sleeping beauty. i made tweek sleeping beauty beacause tweek never is still nad id find it funny if he ended up sooooo calm... but yeah enough spilers**_

_**R&amp;R tell me what u think and if i should keep it going...**_

_**lol~siyera**_


	4. Sleeping Tweek

**Chapter 4: Sleeping Tweek**

Tweek stood at his locker grabbing his stuff. The school had let out and he was planning on spending some over time at the shop.

His dad was finally letting him work at the register.

He took a sip of his shaking coffee cup as a teen in a blue chulleo walked up and opened the locker next to him.

"Hey tweek," The boy said taking his backback out.

Tweek flushed and studdered, "H-hey cr- ACK! Craig,"

Craig slammed his locker shut and leaned on it looking at the blond with a bored look.

"You workin at the shop today?" He asked as Tweek shut his locker and bent his head at an angle that you would think would break it.

"y-yes. My p- gyah! parents are l-l-letting- me work ACK! at the r-regis-ster, Its too much pressure!" He said as the two walked to the doors out the school.

"Calm down tweek, thats good. I was planning on comming later with Kenny," He said nonchalantely.

Tweek twitched at that. He felt a pang of jealousy at the poor boy.

Tweek had a little crush on the giunie pig lover, but of course Craig diddnt know.

"Well Ill ACK! Look for you g-guys," he said as they walked down the street.

Tweek say Kyle nad Kenny walking down the stret talking. Tweek always wondered how the poor boy could make friends so easily.

He was suddenly stopped by Craig, "W-WHAT?! oh my god did i do something?!"

Craig rolled his eyes and said, "No, you were jst about to cross a busy road. Watch where your going tweek,"

Tweek blushed in embarassement and because Craig was still holsing his arm.

Once the cross walk turned green the two walked across the street.

They walked in silence as Craig walked the Coffee lover to his parents shop. He said goodbye nad Tweek went inside.

Inside tweek sighed and put his bag down.

Being around all the coffee and the warm atmosphere made him calm down just a little bit. He finished his coffee, threw away the cup nad walked behind the counter and put on a apron.

"Tweek is that you?" His father called from the back room.

"Y-yes, ACK!" he said and knocked over a sugar container, "SHIT!"

He started to sweep the sugar off the counter into his hand and back into the container.

He placed himself in front of the register and the customers started rolling in.

A couple hours later the bell rang signalling someone enetering the shop. Tweek jumped at the noise. He had drank about 5 coffees and was super hyped up, "W-welcome!"

"Hey Tweek," A parka clad teen said standing next to a blue clad teen.

"ACK! Hey Kenny! Hey Craig! Wh- what can i GYAH! get you two," Tweek asked blushing slightly at Craig who was looking at the menue abouve them.

"Ill have a blck cofee and a carmel cappachino for Ken," Craig said in a bored tone.

Kenny looked suprised and waved his hands, "No no no! I can pay for myself im sure i have enough money for a small cup of tea or something..."

"No. Im buying you the cappachino, get over it," Craig replied and handed Tweek the money.

Tweek diddnt look at either of them as he made their orders.

"H-Here you g- GACK! go, a b-black cofee, and c-c-cappachino," He said setting their orders down on the counter.

Craig smiled thankfully nad said, "Thanks tweek. Hey, isnt your break soon? come sit with us,"

Tweek blushed at Craigs smile, "Uh... y-yeah, s-sure,"

He took off the apron and walked with them to a table.

"So, what about that possum huh? How long you think it was in the vent?" Craig asked taking a drink of his bitter drink.

Tweek grimaced, "Poor possum. It definatly diddnt deserve it... probubly,"

He was suprised he got the sentence out with out spazing out.

He loved animals. Every kind. He felt bad for the possum when he found out about it. Of Course Cartman just laughed. Tweek bet he was probubly the one who put it in the vent.

He was really a monster.

Kenny diddnt say anything. he just drank his Cappachino quietly letting the two friends talk. Tweek caught his eye and saw knowing in his eyes.

So he knew the other blond liked Craig huh?

They talked for an hour or so before Kennny had to leave. He thanked them for the drink and walked out fass, saying something about his mother or something.

"So, want me to walk you home?" Craig asked Tweek.

Tweeks eyes widened as he heard this. Craig wanted to walk him home? GYAHHHHH TOO MUCH PRESSURE!, "o-okay..."

Craig smiled again and stood up helping Tweek up. Tweek was suprised at all the smileing craig was doing. he wasnt one to show his emotions often.

They walked out of the store after Tweek locked up.

It was getting dark as they strated to walk down the street.

Tweeks house was all the way across town from the shop. It woudl be about a twenty minuet walk. It was going to be dark by the time they got there. Then Craig would have to walk home alone.

They walked in silence.

Tweek thought about how Craig ahd been acting recently. he has been more happy, smilng more, talking more, showing more emotions than he usually does. It confused Tweek. What was going on that made him so happy? he hoped it wasnt Kenny... he wouldnt be able to handle that... too much pressure, you know?

Apperently he and CRaig had both spaced out and wernt paying attention to where they were going.

they snapped out of it from a loud honk. Tweek looked up nad saw Craig ahead of him in the street with a raging car driving towards him.

Tweek panicked.

He ran after Craig as the car got closer and closer. he pushed Craig out of the way as the car was apon them.

He blacked out.

Craig couldnt beleive it.

He was sitting in a hospitol waiting room with his eyes brow bandadged nad leg wrapped up. he had sprang his leg as he fell.

He couldnt belewive Tweek had pushed him out of the way. HE was supposed to be TWEEKS night in shinning aurmor. Not the other way around.

Now Tweek was in critical attention with two broken ribs, a broken leg, some scrapes and bruises. What made Craig feel the worst was that Tweek still hadnt woken up after the surgery.

His parenst were freaking out yelling at all the doctors, while Craig sat alone in the room in shock.

Tweek had saved his life because he was in lala land thinking about said boy. Now, because of his stupidness his favoret little blond was in a coma. None of the doctors knew what was wrong with him. They diddnt know how long the coma would last either.

Craig put his head in his hands.

_**Srry if i kinda rushed this chapter. i needed some excitement. Plus i love creek, its so adorible!**_

_**anyway tell me what you think!**_

_**Next up is beauty and the beats with... can you guess?**_

_**bleeding love~siyera**_


	5. authors note

I want you all to know that i have enjoyed writting for you sooo much. You all made me happy and feel good about myself.

I love writting nad wish i could finish this story and my others... but im not sure i can...

I guess youll find out in the next couple days...

anyway,you dont have too worry just some crap thats going on with me thats all ^3^

im sorry, i know that i never got a chance to finish this but if i dont update in the nextmonth at the most... someone else can 'adopt' my stories... just as long as you let people know that i was the original writer gihi.

Im very sorry about this inconveinience... i love you guys.

and rememebr that if anything is going on, always think about the good stuff. Even if its just that maybe you got the cookie you wanted at lunch today. as long as its good.

and dont be afraid to talk to someone if you want to... trust me on that one.

no matter the size of your problem its important.

Just like i stated in 'Not So Diffrent', when i had kenny say all those things to clyde, it wasnt just for him. it was all true. i was hoping that you guys would be able to take a lesson from that.

Dont follow in my lead. Im a terrible person. No matter if i write good, act nice, am a good friend. I know im a terrible person.

But that dfoesnt mean you have to be too.

So yeah, im sorry, but read the first couple paragraphs again.

I guess ill see you guys sometime i the next month... maybe.

~Siyera Mea Angelic King (SMAK101)


End file.
